Inferno Blazer
Inferno Blazer is Lance's fire nemesis and a fire master, he is 18 Years old, and he is a very powerful villain, as he won against Lance in round one and two, but Lance won against him in Round 3, and 4. Personality. Inferno Blazer Is A Serious, And Mean Person, And He Really Likes Setting Things On Fire, Making HUGER Infernos,(Way Bigger Than Lances.) Making Fire Hurricanes And Twisters, And most of All, Setting people On Fire. He Also Calls his Opponents, "Bugs." About (Not Much is Known, But heres Some Info) Like Max Shinzel, Inferno Was Sent from Hades to Destroy Lance, After Lance Saved Minecraft, Why Inferno was sent to Destroy Lance Because He Had to Avenge His Brother, Max Shinzel, Because, After Max Shinzel Was Blown Back to Hades, Inferno Wanted to Avenge Him, So He Was Sent to Destroy Lance. When Inferno Got on Minecraftia, He Felt a Burst of Power In Inferno, Since it was morning, Inferno Felt GREAT! and Quickly Teleported to the nearest Village. Inferno Got to the Village in 10 Seconds. but Once the Villagers Saw Him, They Ran To their Houses. Inferno Laughed and Created 3 Fire Twisters, Destroying the Village and Killing the Villagers. Once he Was done, He Spawned in 100 Fire Hurricanes, 2000 Fire Twisters, And Created A Super Extremely Dangerous earthquake all Over Minecraft. 00000000000000000000000000.30 People Survived, But Villagers, People, And The Champions Of Minecraft (Except For Lance) Died. Lance Managed To Defeat Him In The Final Countdown, But Secretly, Inferno Blazer Won Against him two Times. In-Game Inferno Blazer has 1000,000,00 Health, And He Wield A Fire Aspect And Knockback M Sword, He is 10x Faster than the Player.You Can Battle him By Beating Minecraft 10 Times And Defeating All Of the Mobs And Bosses.(Except Scourgegang.) You MUST Be Heavily Equipped Because If You Lose, Your Minecraft Account Will Be Gone for 3 Months. The Player: No More Stress, I Finally Can Take a break... All I Need to do Is Defeat Scourgegang and Thats I- ???: You Have to get through me first! The Player: What Was that?! ???: *Teleports In Front of the Player 3 Blocks Away, Then Makes a Fire Arena around Them.* This is Where we Are Gonna Battle! Im Inferno Blazer, AND NOW IM GONNA TAKE YOUR LIFE AWAY! *Runs at the Player* Inferno Blazer Goes Full-Charge In Stage 1, He Has Great Offense, And Great Speed, He Is Immune To Almost Everything. The Player has to Hit Him with A Fully Enchanted Diamond Sword, Or Else Inferno Blazer Will Knock The Player In The Fire. The Player Just Has to Offend, Because If he Defends, Inferno Blazer Will Knock the Player In the Fire Too. the Next Cutscene Will start when Inferno Blazer is At 1000,0. The Player: How do you Like That?! Inferno Blazer: *Takes The Players Items and Armor(Except Weapon.) Away.* How about That, BUG. The Player: What did you Just Call Me?! The Player has All his Items Except His Main Weapon Tooken Away From The Player, Inferno Blazer Is also 2X more Powerful than Before, So The player has to Have a Effect of speed and strength on or The Players Doomed. the Next Cutscene Starts when Inferno Blazer is down to 200 Health. Inferno blazer: I WILL NOT LOSE!!!!!!!!! *Turns into a Big Fire Monster* The Player:*Gets his/Her items Back.* Oh Gosh.... NO!!! The boss is Super Close to Impossible. The Player Is Doomed, But if the player actually manages to make it through. Inferno blazer will drop 4000 XP, And his Sword. The Player will Also Be Immune to Fire and Lava Now. Death Lance Super Galaxy Novaed Him In The Tummy And He Had too Much Power Smashed Onto him, So He Was Smashed into The ground due to Super Galaxy Nova's Power Overload. Category:Powerful Category:Highly Feared Category:Villians Category:Demons Category:Deceased Characters Category:Super Villains Category:Deceased But Revived Characters